If Ever You're In My Arms Again
by delenaequalslove17
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are just people in love that wants to turn back time to fix one's mistakes and be back in each other's arms again. But will it work now that they are kept on being pulled apart by people that came from one's 3 years absence?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_That was, the worst mistake of my life._

**BPOV**

I felt my knees go weak as I rushed towards the door for my escape, knowing that my heart couldn't take the hurt my realization gave because if I won't go, my heart will crumble into a million pieces.

By the time I got outside, I felt my heart stuttering so badly and my breathing go haggard. My mind was throbbing painfully from all the memories that came rushing through it.

For all I knew, it's thinking only about him and the moments we shared.

I thought, and oh how badly did it hurt:

"_Why did I realize it only now?"_

"_Why did I even break up with him?"_

"_Why was I so stupid to let him go?"_

As these kinds of thoughts shuffled in my head, I sobbed. Tears streaming down my face that I didn't notice those arms, whom I admit never grew up to be used to, wrap around me as I sank to the ground.

"Ssh Bells," Jacob cooed, "I saw Ed-.." I shook my head. "Err, him. And how my arms hurt from restraining myself into punching him because of all the freakin' hurt he caused you."

I bet you could tell that I didn't tell him the truth. And yes, I didn't tell him the truth and the whole story. That I was the one responsible for the pain and hurt I was feeling.

"Oh! I should've just done that when I first saw him inside. Don't worry, I'll be back in a sec. I'm just gonna tea-.."

My eyes shot up alarmingly, "No. Jake. I'm okay, don't mind me. And I want you to know that I'm happy you haven't done what you wanted. So please, restrain yourself to go back in there."

Jacob frowned at me and brought me back to my feet. "I'll try. Let's..", he sighed, "Let's just go home."

I nodded as I felt a smile appear on my face though I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "I would really like that."

He didn't talk to me after that. For I know that he knew that I wouldn't be myself if we did talk.

And so when we arrived at my house, he just smiled at me, kissed my cheek, gave a 'goodbye' and sped off. I didn't mind exploding at him after that.

I sighed and took the keys from my purse and opened and locked the door after I was inside. I didn't mind to turn on the lights and went straight to bed. I didn't even change into my pajamas for I was too sore after I realized that I'd been sobbing too much after all that happened.

Soon as I know I could trust my breathing, I was already being sucked into a massive black hole, my friend whom I call 'sleep'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

**EPOV**

The most painful moment in my life was still fresh in my mind even before I entered this club I usually went to 3 years ago.

For 3 long, painful years ago, I got broken in this very club. I lost the girl whom I know is the _only_ love of my life.

I didn't get a good explanation because after what she did, she left me and didn't show her beautiful face to me ever again. I tried to run after her but I felt myself glued to place, in that kneeling position as I broke down.

All I knew was that she broke my heart; she destroyed my life, dreams, my future. She was everything to me. And I didn't know what to do with the life I had without her.

Though, after all that she'd done to me, I still couldn't get a chance to get mad at her. I was the one that forced her to do so, just so you know.

All because of my low temper, my impatience and all there was in me when I feel overprotective of her. Every time I felt selfish because some dude's flirting with her or touching her I could remember the monster in me yelling. 'She's mine!' I was the kind of the jealous boyfriend, obviously.

I told myself that that was the reason why she did what she did. I kept telling this to myself whenever I remember what brought the end to our bumpy relationship. Although I know that I deserve her explanation.

And now, while walking arm in arm with a girl I know couldn't replace my dear Bella in my heart, we went to the other side of the bar to meet old friends. I didn't even know how I ended up with her. Her name is Tanya by the way, and she: like the other girls I met, agreed to go with me on a date. I date different girls every week to ease the loneliness I was feeling.

I mean, I only started dating again because my friends advised me to do so. They told me that sulking isn't the best way to forget what is supposed to be forgotten. Alcohol doesn't help either, trust me. Although deep inside, I was still feeling lonely: For without her, my life is like the darkness.

Soon, I felt Tanya nudge my side as she pointed to the direction of her friends who met up with my old friends as well. "Put on your best smile, Eddie. I want them to know that you're happy with me", she purred as she pulled me in their direction.

I flinched as I heard that awful nickname but did what she said and tried not to put on a hint of sadness in my eyes. And when we got there, I tried to remove my arm from hers but she clung on to it tighter and chatted with the group.

I sighed, noticing she would explode on me if I did.

I looked at the crowd and searched for what I hoped was here. _Bella_.

But a familiar voice called for me, "Edward, man. You got yourself a date huh?", he paused as he eyed the madwoman next to me. He smirked, but didn't boom like he always did. "A hottie, I see." The voice belonged to Emmett McCartney, my cousin.

I smiled at him, "Hey, dude. I didn't expect to find you here, of all places".

"I know, man. Welcome back!", he said as he gave me a brotherly hug.

Emmett's one of the people who knew of what happened to Bella and I. The group was all present during that day and he was the one who updated me about Bella after the breakup. He told me she was broken too but moved on.

"So, you here with Rose?", I asked being casual as I looked for Rose whom I found was there with another friend of mine, Alice Brandon.

He nodded and eyed the girl beside me. "Oh, I forgot." I tapped Tanya's shoulder as I introduced her to Emmett. "Tanya, this is Emmett. Emmett this is my _date_ for tonight Tanya." They smiled at each other and shook hands. But it seemed like Tanya wasn't so interested so she went back chatting.

I sighed as Emmett rolled his eyes. I brought my eyes back to Emmett and asked him a silent question.

He beamed at me and nodded. "She'll be here. Alice told me this morning."

I couldn't help but put on my lopsided grin. _She would actually be here! _

And for the first time again, I felt myself feel happy again and I actually looked like a kid for I was smiling so brightly.

Soon after that, I heard a muffled cry as the doors that just opened went back to close as swiftly as when it just opened. _What the hell?_

The crowd looked at the door for a minute and went back to their business for all they saw was a man angry with fury. I couldn't tear my gaze at that man for he was staring at me with an angry look in his face as if he could kill.

I quickly removed my gaze from him as I heard the door open again. I looked back and realized that he was gone.

"Who was that? It's the first time I saw that guy in here.", I asked Emmett who already had Rosalie beside him.

I didn't even notice that Alice was already there for she was the one that answered my question. "Oh, he's not new here all right. He's been here trillion of times already. He's Jacob Black.", she paused for a while and looked at me her eyes asking me if she could continue.

I was confused but I told her to tell anyways, "He's Bella's… boyfriend."

I felt myself stiffen as I felt my fingers clench as the anger and hatred for this guy started boiling in me. Emmett was right. Too right at the fact that Bella's moved on and got herself a boyfriend.

Who was I not to know? I mean Bella's too beautiful to stay single for so long, and too strong to move on.

"Edward," Alice placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

I half-smiled reassuring her that I am okay, even though it's obvious that I'm not. "I just need to…. I just need to go." I looked up and excused myself from the group to find Tanya, who didn't mind for a sec because she was talking or rather flirting with the bartender.

I sighed as I thought, "I guess this day had too much revelations for me. Hopefully, tomorrow would be another day for me to start. Bringing the fact with me that she wasn't going to be mine ever again. For I missed the chance when I already had it with me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling so numb that I couldn't get up. It's a Saturday anyways, so I couldn't care less. I rolled over as the memories of last night came rushing down at me and I cried.

I didn't even know that it will be thrice as painful as to what I felt when I broke up with him. In fact, I didn't even know that I'll see him again.

And from what he looked like last night, I could tell that he's happy with his life now and that he had moved on, moved on better than I did. And I admit that seeing him in the arms of the blonde girl made my heart twitch and it shot a painful feeling in my body.

We would've been that happy if I didn't surrender. If only I had given Edward a chance to fix himself up. We would've been happy.

As the realization went deep in my thoughts I sobbed more as I felt my entire frame shaking. Now, I really, totally blamed myself for what's happened to me.

For after all those years I kept telling myself that I've fallen out of love for him and now, now that all our happy memories had beaten our frustrating moments, I realize again that I could never fall out of love for him.

I was happy when I was with him and now that I've seen the results, I told myself, "I already had the chance to be with him, happy. I already had him but I'm sure that he will never be mine again. For I missed the chance when it was already with me."

It was already 2:45 pm when I decided to get up and start my moved on state all over again. _Hopefully._

I raced downstairs and made myself brunch. Soon after roaming around cabinets I ended up with bacon, eggs, French toast, milk, pancakes and waffles, the typical English breakfast, with a twist.

I ate them not bothering that I ate so slow and chugged my milk down as I got the used utensils and plates and placed it in the dish washer.

When I was done, I went back to my room and took a bath.

It helped me relax for the soothing aroma of my strawberries and freesia scented shampoo filled the air. I then felt my tensed muscles calm as I used my vanilla scented body wash. Bathing was always a first in my list when I needed to relax.

When I was done I dried myself off went to dress up. For today and maybe the next days, I wanted to walk around the park to think about my next steps.

I ended up wearing my midnight blue tank top and my black denim short shorts. And I also wore my Shape-Ups, rubber shoes. After that I put on some pearl earrings and put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss. I then got my midnight blue tote bag and went out. Carrying the day on without caring about what will happen. _Or not. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**EPOV**

The night went by slowly and I was rolling here and there on my King-sized bed. I went back home to my own house, 3 blocks away from my parent's house, and exactly 12 blocks away from her house. _My_ Bella's house.

Oh, who am I kidding? I've been thinking about her the entire time. And I even called her mine! I am so stupid. And now, I couldn't get to sleep because of the memories that came rushing down my head and I didn't see her face. Only a glimpse of it could make me happy and contented even for a short time that is.

I smirked. _And I know exactly what to do. _

I got up and went outside my house and walked to Bella's house. I don't mind using my car because it's only a few blocks away. I didn't even care that I was walking with my pajamas on so, yeah.

When I got there, I saw that it was already dark inside the house so it's the perfect time for me to climb up her room. Well technically, get the ladder from old Mrs. Jefferson and climb up her window.

I went to Mrs. Jefferson's garage not thinking if I will get caught because she always forgets to close her garage door. And I will return it anyways so I'm not stealing.

A smirk plastered on my face when I saw that the ladder was still there. I was glad that Mrs. Jefferson didn't mind to move the ladder away, even after 3 years that I've been gone.

I forgot, I didn't exactly stay here 3 years ago. I err, needed time to sink in the fact that Bella left me torn and that I am in need to move on.

I didn't so it me moving away is useless because in any way, I couldn't get over her. _And I wouldn't dare to again. _

So, when I got Mrs. Jefferson's ladder I went to the side of Bella's house that had Bella's window. And in no time, I was already up there. I brought some oil and put some on Bella's squeaky window like always because I don't want to wake her up.

These times were those wherein after a moment of fighting, Bella would think I already went home but the truth is that I parked my car in the old lot around the corner and did the drill. I mean, I respect her privacy but I couldn't help myself.

I remember myself going through the window and going straight to her bed. I would sit down and admire her divine beauty and I would tell her stuff I didn't have the guts to tell her when she was awake. After that I would take a small nap beside her, _I'm on the floor okay, _and maybe 2 hours before she wakes up, I would go down her window and go to my car and go back home.

These were very profound moments in our relationship that remained a secret to her.

And never had I imagined something like this. That I would be doing the drill now that, she's not mine to keep.

It saddened me but it's the truth. And so now, I'm preparing to go in her room after opening this window.

When I got in, I gasped as I saw the very face that made a mark in my heart and I felt it beating again.

She was peacefully asleep with a hand above her head and one above her eye. She didn't bother to change the clothes she wore when she went with her boyfriend--.. _I really hoped it had been me_--.. in the club, I think.

I shoved the mental images away of her and her guy and knelt down beside her and her bed. I knew I had no more right but I did what I wanted.

I stroked her cheek so carefully, that you might think she's so fragile. _And in my heart she is, _and got up to kiss her forehead, lightly. She rolled over after that and she was already facing me. I smiled as I took in the face that first enamored me when we were kids. My family and I moved in when I was 10. Bella and I became best friends when our families met in the park. We became a couple when we were both 16 and as so as I remembered.

I was still gaping at her when she said something I thought would never come out when she was asleep. Well, not like 3 years ago. I learned that she sleep talked when I had a sleepover here when we were 13.

"Edward," she said, as my heart started thumping so hard that in one more minute it would wake Bella up. _She freakin' said my name. _"I'm here, love. And I still love you." I told her in her as I stroked her brown locks.

It felt nice to do this all over again now that she gave me an inspiration to.

She smiled and mumbled my name again. And it never missed to touch my heart and I felt whole again. 

Soon after that, it was already near sunrise and I decided to leave her house already. I didn't want to but it would make things more complicated if I stay. So, without my heart's consent I went down the ladder, returned it and jogged home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**BPOV**_

It was already quarter to 4 when I arrived at the park. I actually didn't mind using my new car, well, my truck died last year and I got a new job that has a good pay so I decided to buy a car to try something new.

I soon had a stop-over near small branch of Starbucks in the park and waited to order myself a Chocolate Latte'. I didn't wait long and was soon face to face with a guy with big blue eyes and has freckles around his cheeks.

"Hi, Miss. I'm Mike. What would you like to order?", he said as he effortlessly tried to flirt with me by helplessly giving me a sexy look. _As if. _It would never work for me.

I sighed, "I would like to have a tall Chocolate Latte', please." I smiled at him, playing.

His eyes widened. "Ugh, I.. that.. uhm. Tha..-at will be 5 dollars. The name is?" he asked. I just asked for his pen and I wrote a fake name. 'Valerie'. I gave it back to him and waited at the other counter. And when had I had my cup, I noticed that he had written his number at the top of the cup. _He is such an idiot._

I didn't even notice that I had already bumped into someone and had fell, being a klutz that I am. And neither did I know that the latte' had spilled and I was already in the arms of a stranger with emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry.", I mumbled. He chuckled and said, "It's nothing, really. I'm okay." I stood up so that my back wasn't facing him and stopped dead on my tracks as the realization hit me: The owner of that voice, that intoxicating stench, those warm, loving arms.

_No, it cannot be. _

I turned around and found him removing the spilled latte' on his blazer. I eyed him up and he hasn't changed, even for a bit in 3 years. He still had that bronze, shiny hair, but now it had grown a bit longer and looked thicker. His skin was still porcelain like and looked like cold skin because of its paleness that mirrored mine. And when he looked up, I didn't even care that I was gaping or staring at him like a stupid lamb that I was. I found myself being reflected in those green orbs with golden flecks around them.

I didn't even know why but it always seems that I couldn't get even a moment without being mesmerized or hypnotized or enchanted or all the worlds that just means 'wow' by him. It took me a split second to realize that he really is here. _Edward_ is here.

I looked up and saw his face and it was filled with different emotions. Happiness, confusion and.. love? I didn't even know what he really feels. He gasped softly, "Bella."

I turned my back against him and did the next best thing I could do to get away: I ran. I ran from him as tears started flowing from my eyes. I continued sobbing as I barely heard the running footsteps that seemed to follow me. I ran faster and stopped at my house and locked the door. I broke down and fell on the ground as a sudden knock came on the door.

"Bella, please.", he whined, "Please, talk to me." I sobbed as he continued knocking, well banging on the door. "No, Edward! Go away! Please. Just, just go away.", I muffled. The knocking soon stopped but I could still feel his presence around me.

"No," he finally said, "I won't go anywhere. I will stay here until you talk to me."

There was an awkward silence after that. I was still thinking of how to do this. I mean, I don't want to talk to him. I want to, but I didn't know what his reaction will be. Who knows? He's just staying calm for my benefit? And I was the one who broke up with him: Without any explanations and all. But it wouldn't hurt if I do talk to him, right? I only hope.

I started with a whisper, so that he can only hear me. "Why are you here anyways? You were far from me already, weren't you? Why come back…" I hesitated for a while, since his name slipping through my burned and hurts me emotionally, "..Edward?"

He sighed and explained himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**EPOV**_

I came running after Bella after our incident in the park. I had decided that I won't let her go, again. Not after seeing her and breaking my heart again because she ran away from me, again. There was no possible way that I will not run after her, again. Damn, it's like I'm having a _déjà vu' thing. _

I chuckled at myself for the whole again thing. But I am serious though, so that's why I am sitting and leaning against her front door, feeling her presence behind it and I am already getting impatient from the silence and it made me have an urge to want to break the door down and gather her in my arms.

I stopped as I heard her whisper. "Why are you here anyways? You were far from me already, weren't you? Why come back…", she paused, hesitated, "…Edward?" Her words burned my insides. What? She didn't want me here? Can't she see that I came back for her? She owes me an explanation. And I believe that I need to get it out from her than to get it from others.

So I sighed, "I am here to get my explanation. I am not going to go and be the coward that I was, Bella. I, going away is useless since I can't forget and I won't dare again. And can't you see? I came back for..-.." She cut me off with a guffaw and she just, exploded?

"Stop it. Just go away. If you want an explanation, okay. Listen, it was not working okay. I got sick of you…- everything about you! Happy?" I felt the ground shake slightly and it signaled me that she had stood up and was going away.

She shouted, "There, I gave you and explanation so go away!" Yes, she gave me a damn short explanation. SHORT! It didn't even explain why the hell she ran away from me. It didn't even explain why she broke up with me. Hell, it was not even a freakin' explanation.

I didn't know what happened to me but I soon found myself standing and banging on her door. "Shit, Bella. Just open the freakin' door. Face me and don't be a…- damn coward!", I yelled? Oops, now I'll never be able to talk to her.

She screamed, "There Edward… there you fucking go again. Screaming at me for Pete's sake! That. That is the reason why I did what I didn't want to do because of that behavior of yours that we always fight about. Can you just go and go back to your girlfriend of hubby or…- just GO AWAY!?!?!"

My eyes widened in shock. What hubby? What girlfriend? "What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend or a hubby! I am not even married, Bella. I've been single for 3 years. Because I want…"

I heard her muffle a scream, "Oh, Edward! Can you please just…- stop and GO AWAY, you LIAR!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I am not going anywhere without talking to you." I managed to stay strong since I really want to talk to her and see her and get her back and to get my explanation, of course.

She sighed and her voice became harsh, "Fine. You know what? If you want to stay there then okay, stay there. I wouldn't come out anyways so it's your loss." I heard her footsteps get fainter and maybe she went upstairs.

"Fine! And I won't be going anywhere!" I screamed, just enough for her to hear. I turned around to see an old lady staring at me like I was crazy. I just glared at her and she fastened her pace of walking. I don't even give a damn if I looked idiotic. "I would wait for her no matter what", I thought as I took a sip of my bottled water and sat down.

It had been 4 hours and 24 minutes since Bella didn't open her front door to talk with me and I've been sitting here. I was already so pissed and at the same time impatient of all of this. Ugh, I do regret not running after her the moment she ran away from me. I wouldn't have ended up here. I am such a sick, stupid, masochistic idiot.

I was already getting thirsty again after chugging down 6 bottles of water; 4 of them I bought from that Boy Scout that were selling some. I sighed heavily as I prayed, "God, please give me any sign that I will succeed on this. I really love her and am willing to get her back. I would even do anything for her. That is why I'm here. Please, please, help me."

And as if God has answered my prayers, an idea popped into my head. 'Mrs. Jefferson's ladder.' Oh, yeah! Why haven't I thought of that? I chuckled as I stood up and went on my way to Mrs. Jefferson's garage and was actually quite surprised that it is…- locked.

My heart sank as I literally dragged my legs as I walked towards her house. I sat down and leant against Bella's cold wooden wall and prayed. And as I soon felt some drizzle of rain on my face, I felt calm and was soon sucked into a black hole called sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**BPOV**_

I don't know what to do. Edward was trying to tell me that he was still single and was here for me and all. I don't even know what to believe in. So, who is that blonde girl that he was with at the bar? Shit, now I'm confused: Physically and Intellectually.

And now I was sitting against my bed's headboard and had read the whole Nicholas Sparks book collection and was about to finish the book called 'The Last Song'. I was actually getting bored since I can't go anywhere after Edward insisted to stay outside until I talk to him. Which I believe is supposed to be my job since I broke up with him without any explanation.

But why is he there? Not mad at me after what I've done to him? I mean I think he got devastated by the look on his face at the bar. I only hope. But I think it is not fair because I hurt him and not he hurt me. Oh, I would want nothing more than to be able to go back in time and not broke up with him and be contented on what we had before and be back in his arms again.

Oh, why hadn't I just been smart and knew the consequences of what will happen if I broke up with him and all. And why does it have to hurt so much if I just wanted to be happy and to be in a life that I would die to give it up. Why? I lied down as I closed my eyes and imagined what could have been between Edward and I.

And soon, I slept dreaming of like I said, what could have been.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**BPOV**_

I woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning and it was very, very dark outside. It wasn't something new. It always stormed in Forks. Well, it's very wet here and green so what will I expect? I laughed at myself as I sat up, holding a book. I flipped it around and saw that it was that book. _'For One More Day'. _How the hell did this end up here?

This is a book that I can really relate to my life. 'For One More Day' is about a guy who shares his story about how much he would want to turn back time and fix his mistakes. He wished he could spend more moments with his beloved mom that he ignored until her mom's unfortunate death. He wanted to turn back time so that he can spend more time with his own family, especially his daughter got married without even him in the wedding itself. He just wished that at present he would just die because he felt like nobody loved him.

It fits, actually. I wanted so badly to slap myself millions of times to make me realize the mistake I would regret. I always wish that I would be back where I know I belong, in Edward's loving arms. I zoned out for a while and suddenly remembered someone important: Edward.

My eyes shot up in alert. _He didn't. Did he? _I stood up as I frantically reached for the knob and raced down the stairs. I would really kill him if he did what he said he will do. I mean he wouldn't actually stay outside my house to wait for me even after I told him I won't go out, right? No, I only hope so. And if ever he is serious, he being foolish would really be an understatement: He's gone insane or crazy!

I turned the knob to open the main door as my eyes frantically searched for him. It was really, really dark outside and it was making me hard to see. Although the street lights were on and lightning and thunder were going off every bit of the skies. I sighed as I didn't find any sign of him as I turned to shut the door close.

But as I almost closed the door, I caught a figure at the far end of my porch. The figure was shaking and was wrapping its arms around itself, protecting itself from the cold. I shook my head. Maybe it's just a lost deer or something. Edward would be outrageous if he did what he promised to do.

Yet the figure shivered again and I caught a shade of green when it opened its eyes. I rushed towards the figure and what I thought was an illusion was here in front of my very eyes.

It was Edward and he was convulsing. I gasped, "Oh My Gosh, Edward," I knelt as I wrapped my arms around him, "You are such an idiot. Why did you stay outside?'' He shivered, "I…-- did…-nt waa…ntt to g-ggo. Ww…-withh…-hout talking to y-you."

I chuckled, "Yeah, you are an idiot."

"Yes, if you don't mind, I'm _your_ idiot."

I didn't answer after that and I didn't even know how he managed to speak in a full sentence. I just helped him up and put his arm around my shoulder for support and walked into my house. I had a little trouble with that since I cannot carry his weight for a moment. But soon we were already inside and I settled him on the couch. I stood up and went to get some coffee. I went back with two cups and settled Edward's cup on the table.

"Okay, Edward. You got what you wanted. You are already inside my house. So after you dry up, you are free and I insist that you go home. You will not get any more explanation from me. Do you get me?" I looked at him but he did not answer. "Do you get me?" I repeated myself. Still he didn't answer.

I scooted closer and saw that he is still shaking. I put my mug down. "Edward?" I asked as I knelt beside him and put a hand on his forehead. He was extremely hot. _Oh no! He is sick. _I gasped. "Damn," I cursed as I ran to grab some sheets to wrap around him. I got 2 sheets and went to get the medicine bag and got some Luke-warm water.

I put them down on the coffee table, being able to manage to put the mugs on the side. I got out a tablet of Paracetamol and helped him chug it down with water. When he was done, I was a bit hesitant about this but I was able to do it, I removed his blazer and sweater and let him try to remove the downer part. I wasn't there when I think he did it since I rummaged through Charlie's old stuff and got Edward some clean, dry clothes.

Charlie had died 6 months ago in an accident in La Push. He was with Harry Clearwater when they accidentally slipped on an unseen big root and headed down the hill and on to a rock. It was very unfortunate since there was actually a large vine for them to hold on near that very root. Renee went home 2 days after since I personally went to look for them with Jake, Leah and Jared. I was living alone in the house since then.

I ran down the stairs and changed Edward unto the clothes that I got him. He fell asleep after that and I went to make him some chicken soup. He was already awake when I was done and I fed him and he looked okay every minute. And I was very grateful for that.

I soon checked his temperature and it was going down. But he still has a fever. I placed the thermometer back into the bag and saw him looking at me.

"Thank you, Bella.", he said as he placed a hand on my cheek. I was supposed to remove it but I said that it is for his benefit anyways and for the better of course.

"For what?", I asked him. He sighed and brought his hand down.

"For this, for taking care of me even if you don't want to but I know you do.", he answered, smiling sheepishly.

"You ass. Of course I don't want to.", I said as I slapped his arm playfully. This is which I regretted immediately.

He grunted and rubbed his arm, "Ouch! That hurt. Ouch! Damn!" I was by his side easily and I was rubbing his arm, too. "Oops, sorry Edward! Oh My Gosh, I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm sor…" I looked up at him and saw him grinning that crooked grin like before.

My eyebrows knitted in anger. "You didn't."

His grin got bigger, "Oh, yes! I did. And you fell for it." He laughed and I slapped his arm really hard. He yelped in pain. "Now that hurt."

I smiled evilly, "And you deserve it, jerk!" I went up and left him there. I grabbed 'The Last Song' and read it till' the end. When I was done I shut the window close and realized that the storm had faltered. The clouds were already showing and as well as the stars. I gazed at them for a while and I caught a shooting star came into the picture. I know that it was childish but I still wished anyways.

'_I wish everything will be alright. And this time around I will not leave everything late. May all the person I love be okay and no harm will ever come near them. '_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**BPOV**_

My eyes fluttered open and I realized that I had fallen asleep. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 1:30 am. Boy, I'm a heavy sleeper. NOT. I chuckled as I walked carefully downstairs and saw that Edward is past asleep.

I smiled as I took in his appearance. Well, he's the same as always. Although he kinda looked cuter in that pajama set that I let him borrow. _Why did I even let you go? I wish it had been me that will always take care of you when you are sick. _

Shit. I am so freaking whipped. I mean the only reason I can't talk to him is because I don't know if I can handle the reaction that will give as the result. I mean my reason is so shallow. I broke up with him because I was the one that was weak in the relationship not him. I didn't stay strong to realize that I can't stay any minute without him. I hope that if the time comes that I should really confess, I wish that he would forgive me.

I scooted closer to him and kneeled in front of him.

I whispered as I caressed his cheek, "I am so sorry, Edward. I am so, so sorry." I retrieved my hand back and sobbed beside his sleeping figure.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**EPOV**_

I don't know how long I've been dozing off but I felt so light when I woke up. I opened my eyes only to find myself on a very familiar room. I rubbed my eyes for a second and scanned the place that I was in.

This really looks like _Bella's living room._

My eyes widened as all of the memories from yesterday came rushing down on me.

_**Starbucks Coffee. Accident. Bella. Running. Her front porch. Door. Yelling. Banging. Douche Bag. Stupidity. Waiting. Water. Boy Scout. Praying to God. Answer. Mrs. Jefferson's ladder. Padlock. Damned. Sleeping. Freezing. Cold. Rain. Bella's arms around me. Bringing me in her house. Sleeping. Bella taking care of me. Charlie's old clothes. Chicken Soup. Me thanking Bella. Me joking Bella. Arm Slapping. Hurt. Bella going upstairs. Sleep. **_

Wow, what a memory whiplash. I chuckled as I sat up and was stopped by a sleeping figure.

Her breathing was steady and her long luscious brown hair was spluttered messily against the couch's skin.

I sighed as I brought my hand to caress her cheek as I felt her snuggle up feeling the warmth coming off my hand. I smiled as I took in the face that had never failed to enamor me.

But all too soon, it split into a frown. She wasn't mine now after all. She had been but I let her go. I looked up and looked up at the clock. It read 5:43 am. Bella _always _wakes up before 7 to make breakfast for Charlie. But that was before; I didn't see Charlie's cruiser outside and hence, Charlie himself either. And I would have to ask Bella about that; if she lets me.

But that would be impossible, for now.

Soon, I heard a mumbling sound beneath me as Bella shifted her position that made her end up on the floor. _Silly Bella_, I thought as I chuckled and carefully stood up and squatted to carefully put her in my arms bridal style and settled her on the couch.

"Edward," she mumbled as she smiled lightly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"D-don't g-go," she mumbled as she pulled me closer.

I smiled as I smoothed out her hair. "Of course, Bella. I won't be going anywhere."

And it was the truth. I am _not _going anywhere. No, not without Bella's explanation, forgiveness for all the stupid things I've done and hopefully to be back with her again. I am not truly sure that it will be a success from what I've been seeing now. But one thing is for sure. I swear, even if she kicks me out of her house for who knows what times, even if she tries to run away from me again and again, I don't care. I am not giving up on her again.

I smiled as I reviewed my plan. _Yup, _that is what I'm going to do. I smiled again as I looked down at the beautiful brunettethat was currently smiling too.

"P-promise?" she asked.

I nodded, "I promise, love."

Her smile grew wider while I started gaping at her in awe. I mean I had always remembered seeing her being angelic and carefree in her sleep but I didn't know that after not being able to see her after a long time, it would make my heart twitch all over again because I feel this overwhelming urge to gather her in my arms and kiss her and tell her how much I am sorry, how much I missed her, and how much I regret all the bad things that I've done that when I had seen the result it made me feel like I was going through hell.

"Okay, Edward. I lo-…" she mumbled as she fell asleep.

I gasped quietly as I stared at her wide-eyed. _It couldn't be? Could it?, _I thought as I thought of the unexpected as I stroked her cheek as I kissed her forehead.

_Sweet dreams, love. I love you too. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**BPOV**_

_I was walking down a meadow when I spotted a silhouette around the corner. Curious, I went to check it out. I was already a mile away when I realized who it was. It was Edward and he was smiling the smile that I missed seeing. _

_I smiled knowing to myself that he was smiling because of me but it soon faltered as out of the dark corner came out a strawberry blonde girl with blue eyes that was running into his now open arms. _

_But the hugging I expected didn't come since Edward came running towards me with the same smile on his face although it was wider. I laughed as he was soon face to face with me and he laughed as well._

"_I didn't know that it will take me so much time to realize that I can't replace you, Bella. You were everything I ever wanted and I am not planning to let you go." he said as he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead gently. _

"_Then don't. Besides, I am grateful that you came back. I feel empty without you. Please forgive me, Edward." I murmured against his chest._

_He chuckled, "I forgive you and I promise. I love you, Bella."_

_I looked up at him and said, "I love yo-…" I was cut off with a screech that came from behind him._

"_EDDIE! Why are you with that tramp? Come back here and feed me and this kid of yours!" It was the blonde girl and I realized that she was wearing a very beautiful wedding dress and she was holding a small boy with green eyes and bronze hair with streaks of blonde that was in a cute small tux. _

_I looked up to find that Edward was gone and that he was with them and the girl was making him feed her while holding a large tray filled with food and a bottle of milk. He was also wearing a tux with an apron that said 'I MARRIED A B*TCH' _

_I suddenly felt tears flowing down my face. "I was late, too late."_

_And then in front of me came in a large clock that was making loud tick-tock noises that I screamed in agony as my ears cannot handle the pain any longer. I screamed even louder as I saw the clock forming into the face of Edward saying, "You're too late, Bella. You are too LATE!" And then blackness came. _

I gasped as I sat up: my hands came up clutching onto my shirt as I felt my heart beat so fast I felt as if in no time it will pop out of my chest.

I scanned the room quickly as it registered in my mind that it was only a dream. It was actually a _very bad _dream.

I sighed as I placed my feet on the ground, thinking about my dream although after getting lost in thought I realized that I had forgotten.

I stayed there for a moment before I smelt something cooking. I stood up and went for the kitchen as I gasped when I spotted Edward flipping pancakes. He was wearing the same pajama set that I had let him borrow… _last night. _

"Shoot!" I exclaimed all of the sudden as I remembered what happened last night or rather yesterday. Edward seemed to be surprised by my sudden outburst as the pancake went a little bit too high although he successfully made it end up on the pan.

He turned off the stove as he faced me and flashed me one of his crooked grins that usually made my knees feel like jelly. It was a good thing that I was leaning against the wall or else I would be on the ground by now.

"Good morning, Bella." he said as he motioned me to take a seat on the chair that he had just pulled out for me. I scooted closer as I took a seat, "Uh, Good morning, Edward."

He took the seat next to me as I looked down hide my blush. I also noticed that he had indeed prepared breakfast for the two of us. Although I couldn't control my laughter anymore when I saw the bacon almost burnt.

"What?" he asked looking very puzzled.

I laughed even harder, "T-the b-bacon!" I said as I looked at him and saw that he was looking at the bacon checking if something was wrong and then scrunched up his nose when he realized that I was right. And that made me laugh even louder. He looked up and saw that I was still laughing so hard and had that annoyed look on his face.

"Well, I may not c_ook _that well but I know what I have to do." he muttered.

I stopped laughing as I looked at him as the realization struck me.

"You can cook now?" I asked him, immediately regretting it since he chuckled and it made me feel all tingly inside.

"Yes, uh I took a 2 week course on cooking." he said, bragging.

I let him pass, "Really? But I thought you didn't have any interest in cooking?"

"I know. But that was before. I didn't have any idea that it could be fun. Besides, I changed and I want to impress someone with the somehow… _better _me."

"Right," I said while taking my knife and fork and started digging in. Pancake first.

My eyes widened. _May not cook well, huh? _This stuff is amazing! I smiled lightly, satisfied and continued eating more. Edward sensed this and chuckled.

I glared at him while I swallowed, "Damn you, this is way too much for impressing. And you said that you cannot cook that well. Well then you lied." I said and he just laughed at me, and much to my horror, I laughed along.

"But it's good, isn't it?" he asked, the smirk visible in his voice.

I shook my head, "Well…"

Edward shifted closer, "Don't lie to me Bella, you do think it's good. And that I am yummy too."

I didn't hear much of the last part, "Yes. YES! Yes! Okay. It's so good! Oh my gosh!" I finally admitted, exasperated.

Edward suddenly stood up, "Yes! I really knew you thought I was yummy!" I stood up as well, "Hey! I did not say you were yummy!" He just stood there with a smirk on his face, "Oh yes you did." I glared at him, "Oh I did not."

He smirked even wider, "Oh yes you did, you are just afraid to admit… _the truth._" I laughed, "Oh I did not. You are the one that can't accept the truth that the only person that thinks you are yummy is yourself, douche."

He didn't argue with that and I took in a quick breath as I realized that we were really close to one another: too close, we're face to face. He started to lean in and I was leaning in too as though my heart was doing the talking: and I like it.

* * *

_**Author's Note: OMG! I just made my very first author's note. =)) ;;) Anyways, hey guys! :D I know that a lot had been adding my story to their list of favorite stories and I am happy with that. But, the problem is that I don't get a review. :(( And that makes me sad. :( So guys, here's the catch: I would update this story again after I receive at least 25 more reviews. And I promise, I will put 2 more chapters after I receive those reviews. :-bd Okay? Please, guys. :(( I really want to hear from you. Thanks. :-* :D **_

**_lovabletwilighter17 . :)) _**


End file.
